The Ivory Pipe
by Denmarku-san
Summary: Due to interest in the story I will be attempting to finish it. Thank you :   ! Netherlands has Denmark over at his house when he gets word that America is going to invade Japan. When Netherlands returns from Japan he finds Denmark and Belgium, together..
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

I consider myself to be an average guy. I'm about 5' 10'', pale green eyes, light tan, wispy hair. Again, I'm a pretty average.

Family, I don't have much of that. I do have a sister but she's kind of a nag. Well, to me anyway. Also we look absolutely nothing alike. She's got nicely layered, mid-length, shiny, blond hair. Her deep blue eyes mimic the sea and she is about 5' 7''

So it was early in the morning, say, just after sunrise. The beams of the morning sun shined on my face creating faint warmth. I grumbled and moaned. "Damn servant left the bed curtains open again."

My head was groggy. I grudgingly sag up at the edge of the bed. The square beam of light coursing through the window warmed my lap and the red fleece blanket I sat on.

I had the jitters, butterflies nested in my stomach. Damn, I'm missing something. I looked to the square, maple end table. It was bare, save for a lamp with a plain white cover. "Damn it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "Where's my fucking pipe?"

In a highly angered fashion I lifted myself off the edge of the bed and stormed to the ebony colored door that smelt of lemon polish. I through the door open with so much force it was shocking the poor thing didn't fly clear off its hinges.

I stormed down the hall totally ignoring the fact that I was wearing only a pair of brown breeches. I knew who had the damn pipe. She didn't approve of my morning smoke. She is living under my roof! She has no right to touch my crack pipe!

"Belgium! Where is my goddamn crack pipe?" I angrily strode into her bedroom disregarding any manners. She has my crack pipe; I don't care about her privacy. She has my pipe!

My sister literally jumped out of her bed upon the sound of her door.

"My lord Netherlands." she said with a small curtsy of her white nightgown.

I stood there, anger radiating off me, "Don't give me that goody, goody, bullshit. Where is it?" I had my hands on my hips. God, that was manly.

She looked at me with her falsely innocent smile, "I don't understand what you mean brother."

I glared at her, my expression unchanging and hard. My body screamed at me, I need that pipe. I was all worked up; only that pipe would be able to calm me. "You know damn well what I mean."

She smirked at me and began pacing around her bed in a manner similar to a cat stalking a mouse. On the other side of the bed she pulled out a desk drawer and reached into it.

"Was this what you're looking for?" Sure enough there was the pipe resting gently between her mid and forefingers. The ivory stem and gold inlay on the ends glinted in the sunlight pouring through the window.

I slowly stepped toward her reaching out to get the pipe. "Give it to me, now!" I demanded strong and sternly.

She quickly put her hands behind her back and proceeded to cautiously step backward away from me. "My dear brother Netherlands, your smoking makes you insufferable. Please, please, will you quit?" She begged, her voice presenting an underlying tone of fear.

Dear god, my body quivered inside. The jitters I have been experiencing grew worse. I wanted to be violent with her. I wanted to use my dominance as a man to restrain her and take back what was rightfully mine. My body was talking violence but my mind spoke of logical reasoning.

I stopped where I was, my sister stopped in her tracks as well. "Sister, please quit messing with me. Will you please give me that expensive pipe? Before I get…. Well you know." I reached out again, this time in a less threatening manner.

Belgium looked at me with a pained expression playing on her facial features. She was reluctant but she gently placed the ivory pipe in my outstretched hand. "Go smoke your weed." She walked toward the window. I went to leave her room when she spoke again. "Brother, just to let you know, you're a real big dick when you're not high." She didn't turn to face me.

I stood in the doorway for a slight second. "Thanks for informing me." I left the room striding down the hallway, ivory pipe in hand.

**Part Two**

I strode down the hall stuffing my pipe with the small bit of pot I managed to throw in my pocket before epically storming out of my room. Problem. I forgot matches to light it with.

"Shit." I stopped and stared at the filled but useless pipe in my hands. I controlled my violent tendencies quite well so far, I am not going to let them get the best of me now.

Much to my luck one of the house servants was heading my way, "Hey!" I called to him, "Do you happen to have a light on you?"

He looked to me, smiled, and proceeded to dig in his pocket, "I heard my lord in a rampage this morning." He handed me a small box of matches, "I figured my lord would forget his matches. When you stormed out of your quarters, I went in and grabbed them."

I lit the pipe and took a deep much needed breath of the contents of the pipe. Relaxation instantly spread from my lungs to the outer limits of my body. My mind gained more control over every aspect of me.

I took another puff and exhaled with pleasure. I handed the box of matches back to the servant, "I needed that man," another puff and another exhale of pleasure, "That feels so good. Ah, what do I have on my agenda for today?" I savored the pipe.

The servant looked over me head to toe, "Well Sir, I would suggest you get some clothing on pretty quick. Sir Denmark was to visit for a while starting today. Don't you remember my lord?"

I puffed again and looked down to my toes. "Oh shit man that's right. I don't suppose my good friend will want to see me in nothing but my breeches." The servant nodded in acknowledgement. "Why don't you see if Belgium will join us for breakfast." I said.

"Yes Sir." The servant proceeded onward after a slight bow.

I took a long, drawn up puff and slowly exhaled. "Denmark, you son of a bitch, always coming at the most inconvenient times." I said with a sarcastic air. With that I gracefully walked on toward my room.

_Later_

I lounged in the heavily cushioned dinner chair, legs crossed at the ankles. My gaze traveled across the well decorated walls of the large dining room. Paintings of Amsterdam, Dutch windmills, and the tulips of Holland adorned the walls. I love tulips, they're so brightly colored. The large windows permitted a hearty amount of light to illuminate the dining quarters. Archways spanned a great length at either end of the room. Through one of these arches, Belgium entered the room.

"My lord Netherlands. You look absolutely splendid." She said.

I looked down at my outfit. What was she meaning? I was dressed in my typical white shirt, beige colored over coat, brown breeches, tall brown boots, and my favorite white and blue scarf that sat on my shoulders and its ends reached halfway down my back. What was so splendid about me? I did somewhat tame my wispy hair but she couldn't have meant that.

It seemed as Belgium read my thoughts, "I wasn't meaning your clothes; you don't have that ghastly pipe hanging out of your mouth. That is what makes you look simply splendid."

I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, "Oh, ok." I didn't know what else to say about her comment. I felt offended but I didn't show it.

"When is lord Denmark going to arrive?" she asked with a slight glow to her face.

I frowned. "Anytime now I suppose." Don't get me wrong, Denmark is one of my best and only friends. I don't like the sudden glows that Belgium gets when she talks about him. Denmark is not the type of man I want for my sister. She better not be fucking him.

Belgium sat in the chair to my right and discreetly crossed her legs. I continued to stare at the paintings on the wall. Tulips are so bright. ~ I was in a heavenly daydream when a footman interrupted my train of thought.

"My lord, Sir Denmark is in the foyer. Should I bring him to the breakfast table?" He asked in such an official manner.

I looked to him annoyed that he interrupted my pleasant day dream. "Yes, lead him in and inform the cook to start sending breakfast out." I looked to Belgium; she was absently staring at the window. There must be a bird of some sort that she was watching. "I'm sure my dear sister is very hungry."

She looked at me which such a dirty look. Surprisingly, she just turned her head to resume staring at the window.

I slumped in my chair with a slight huff. I looked to the ceiling. This is going to be one of the worst breakfasts yet.

An obnoxious talking slowly became able to be heard. It was Denmark, only he could kill somebody with excessive talking. The footman walked through the main arch of the dining hall. "My lord, I would like to present lord Denmark."

Denmark playfully slapped the footman on the shoulder blade, "Dude you don't have to be so formal. Good God man, go grab yourself a Heineken, and drink up." The foot guard frowned and looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

The footman bowed and left the room. Denmark looked to me, and walked briskly toward me with open arms "Netherlands! My good friend! How have you been? Long time no see." I got up from my chair and we embraced in a great hug.

I patted Denmark's back, "Yeah man, it has been too long." We broke our embrace and sat down at the table. Belgium eyed Denmark as he slinked into his chair.

The head cook walked in from the kitchen and presented himself with a slight bow. "Would my masters and lady like anything to drink this morning?"

Denmark was the first to input his wants. "I want one of your fine Dutch Heinekens." He smiled a boyish smile to the cook.

I frowned at Denmark. "What?" He exclaimed.

"Denmark, it's only nine in the morn. Why the hell are you drinking beer already?" Why did I ask that? Denmark is my friend who drinks beer no matter what time it is friend.

He lazily slouched in the dining chair; the servant brought out the beer and twisted the top off. A slight fuzz noise came from the beer. "Oh, Netherlands. If you drank morning, noon, and night you would be so much more fun. Not that you're not fun already." He looked around the room, "you still got them painting of them stupid tulips up? Dude, that's not manly at all."

I huffed at him and rolled my eyes. "How many times have I kicked your butt because you're picking on my infatuation with tulips?"

He smiled at me, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"After breakfast, dude, your so going down!"

And so breakfast was served.

**Part Three**

The intensity in the atmosphere could start a storm. Denmark and I sat across from each other. We stared down the white and black marble pieces of the expensive chessboard that sat before us. The board itself was made of marble, each square outlined by a small line of gold.

Two beers sat beside us, the ivory pipe which still smoked sat beside my own beer. Denmark's was of course nearly empty.

Denmark intently stared at the unsystematic layout on the board. He licked his upper lip and reached for the black horse halfway across the board. In that move he took one of my pawns. "Ha ha Netherlands, I took your last pawn."

"No matter," I said calm and smoothly, "You just opened yourself up for a loss." I picked up my queen in the far corner and moved her down the diagonal path which she shared with the black king. "And now you officially are checkmated." That was the fifth victory in the past hour.

Denmark slumped in the chair and drank the rest of his beer down in one large gulp. He also finished the half bottle I still had. "No fair, you always win."

I gently picked up my pipe and took a small puff, "I am that damn good."

Denmark threw his head back in laughter, "you, damn good. Netherlands I would totally beat your ass in something that doesn't involve logical reasoning. You damn well know that."

Inhale and exhale my pipes treasure, "yeah, you probably would. I am safe to assume that you want another beer."

Denmark clapped his hands in a long drawn out manner, he laughed the whole time. "Damn, you know me well, friend. I wanted another beer as soon as I finished yours off."

I motioned to the waiter who was dusting off the Hummel figurines that Germany enjoyed giving me for every single special occasion, "We need two more beers."

"Heinekens, my lord?" he questioned.

"Of course. I only serve the best." I turned back to Denmark, "Would you like to choose the next competition?"

"Hell, yeah!" he exclaimed and motioned to the servant before he left for the beers. "We are going to need two glasses, coins, and 6 more bottles of beer."

The servant left the room with his bizarre orders. "Denmark, What are you planning exactly?"

He tapped his fingers on the desk slowly, one by one. "Oh, Netherlands, we are going to be playing a drinking game common to the young adults in America. They call it quarters."

I was instantly unnerved. One, I have never heard of this game called "quarters" and two the only people that I personally think drink so irresponsibly that they are bound to kill themselves is the Americans. They are the biggest buyers of my beer. "How exactly do you play this game?"

Denmark giggled, yes, like a girl. "Well, you set up the two cups right in front of you, probably about four meters apart. These cups serve as your goal. Then taking the coins, you bounce them off the table and try to get them in the cups." He gestured bouncing a coin of the table. "If you get a coin in the cup in front of me, I have to take a gulp of beer. If I get it in your cup, you have to do the same."

I nodded, "ok, how do you win?"

Denmark's finger traced the edge of the table. "The first person to finish their beer loses."

I took a puff of my pipe. "Good lord Denmark, Don't you think this game will get us a bit wasted?"

He laughed. "Of course stupid. That is why those moronic Americans play the game. To get utterly wasted." The servant returned with the 8 beers, coins, and two beer mugs. Denmark perked up right away.

"Ah, thank you dear sirs. Please would you clear the table of this retarded chessboard so Netherlands and I can play a man's game?"

I frowned at Denmark, so hard that my eyebrows must have met in the middle. "Yes, lord Denmark." The servant nodded and began clearing the pieces and the board from the table.

When the table was clear Denmark grabbed a hand full of coins and a mug. "Grab your goal and weapons sir." he said to me. I grabbed them and set the mug in front of me, the pile of coins beside it. "So, who goes first?"

Denmark twisted open two of the beers and handed one to me. "Newbie can go first. Shoot at me Holland!"

I aimed my coin, "you know I really fucking hate it when you call me that!" I tossed the coin. It bounced twice on the table and landed in Denmark's lap.

He laughed stridently, "OMG! Netherlands hit my pee pee." He tossed his coin. The thing bounced once and landed in the center of the glass in front of me.

"Shit!" I cursed and took a swig of my beer. I aimed my next coin more carefully this time. It bounced once on the table and ricochet off the edge of his glass. "Fuck!"

Denmark laughed even harder. "Miss, sucker." His coin again landed in my mug. "Ha Bitch. I'm sorry, Holland. Drink up!"

I drank and picked up my next coin. "Hey Denmark! Think fast!" I tossed the thing and it hit him right in the forehead.

"We are gonna play that way huh?" He took a huge gulp of his beer and got up from the chair. "Screw this game. Let's wrestle."

I got up from the chair and put him in a head lock. "Hell, yeah. Now you're talking!"

The door to the social room opened and a footman escorted a messenger in. They both looked away from the sight of me strangling Denmark. "My lord, this messenger has important news for you, but we can come back at a better time."

I released Denmark from his arm prison and straightened myself up. "No need. What news do you bring sir?"

The messenger pushed past the footman, his face was consorted in fear. "My lord, we have been watching other countries as you have ordered and, and"

"I know that, out with it man!" I urged.

He gulped, "America is planning on invading Japan."

That's not good. Poor Japan has isolated himself in fear of being controlled by other countries. I managed to keep contact with Japan. It is my faithful duty as his only current European friend to warn him of America's coming. "When is this going to happen?"

"Sometime next month, my lord."

I huffed and picked my pipe up off the floor. It fell on the floor when Denmark kicked the table. "Give me a light, and help prepare for me to leave. Have another servant prepare a sleeping quarters." He handed me the box of matches. I trained my servants well. Number one rule; don't be caught with out a light.

"Yes, my lord. I will send somebody up to prepare the guest room, prepare your bags and get a ticket for you to leave by train tonight. Anything else my lord?"

I inhaled the sweet smoke of the ivory pipe, "Not really, but do see if dinners ready."

_Later after dinner._

_I was placing folded clothes in an averaged sized suitcase laying when Denmark and Belgium walked into my bedroom. I turned to face them. _

_Belgium looked worried, "Brother, I'm very worried about this. I hope Japan will be alright."_

_Denmark didn't have a glass of booze with him. He must be serious about this too. "I'm worried for Japan too, sister, that is why I must make this journey to warn him. The poor guy is in isolation right now."_

_Denmark walked over to my stack of clothing I had to put into the bag yet. "I'll put these in for you. Go ahead and have the private talk with your sister that I know you want to have."_

_I hugged Denmark from behind. "Thanks pal. Belgium, can we discuss something in the hall?"_

_She did a slight curtsy and escorted herself out the door. "Yes brother."_

_I followed her out the door and quietly closed it. Grabbing her hand and looking into her brilliant blue eyes, I said, "Belgium, please promise me you wont mess around with Denmark while I am gone."_

_Her eyes widened in shock, "Of course not dear Netherlands! It is against your wishes for me to consort with Denmark in that manner."_

_I exhaled a sigh of relief; she does have a good understanding of my wishes. I put my hands on her shoulders, "Thank you. It makes me feel good that you understand my wishes."_

_I turned back and opened the door to enter back into the bedroom. I motioned to Belgium to enter, "Ladies first my dear."_

_Belgium cracked a full smile and turned her gaze to the floor blushing, "Why thank you my lord." she entered the bedroom and I followed her. _

"_So Denmark, are my belongings in order?" I exclaimed while opening myself up for a hug. _

_We embraced each other in a big, manly hug. "Of course my good friend. I will take good care of your estate while you are on your journey. I will also take good care of Belgium and drink all your beer." _

"_Thanks man, I will be looking forward to making you buy me more." I said, we ended our brotherly hug and I hugged my sister goodbye. "Well my faithful companions. I will miss you dearly."_

_I took my overcoat, bag and followed my servant out to the front door._


	2. Chapter 2

Part Four

**The train started moving with a lurch. I watched the walls of the Amsterdam station slowly start to blend together as the train picked up speed. The people pacing on the platform slowly blurred together in a mass, moving blob. **

"**Damn." I muttered. The woman in front of me turned around and frowned. I noticed she had a small child with her. "Sorry." I apologized. I couldn't smoke in the train. I did have my pipe packed into my carry on bag along with a few medium sided sandwich bags filled with the green stuff. If my boss actually listened to me, I would be lighting up right now. **

**I turned my gaze back to the window. I must have dozed off after talking to the woman. The train was now making its way through the fields of my countryside. The Dutch windmills that tourists are so drawn to gently rotated in the wind. Tulips bright in bloom vibrantly lit up the landscape with pinks, yellows and reds. I slightly smiled. Tulips are amazing.**

'**Enjoying the scenery good sir?" I jumped, startled by the voice. It was one of them stewardess ladies that brought you food whenever you wanted it. **

"**Oh, yes. I find this country's tulips and windmills quite exquisite." I tried to make myself pass as a tourist, to cover up the infatuation with the landscape. Shit! I totally forgot that most tourists don't speak Dutch.**

**The stewardess giggled. "Sir, your Dutch. Nice try though covering yourself up. Your sentence content was perfect but it was in Dutch. Don't be ashamed of your admiration for things that tourists enjoy." She gently slapped me on the shoulder, "It makes you look like you have a heart for **_**your**_** country unlike other Dutchmen. " I didn't like how she emphasized your. Then again how was she to know that I actually am the Netherlands.**

**I blushed, "Thanks miss. Is beer allowed to be in this car?"**

**She laughed, "Of course sir. What kind would you like?"**

**I put my hand on her arm, "Miss, I would like the best you got."**

"**I will get it straight away, good sir."**

**The days seemed endless. We passed through Germany, Poland, Belarus, and now I think we are halfway through Russia. Where ever we are, thank god, none of them realized I passed right under their noses. Who knows whose feeling like starting a war.**

**In due time I finally arrived in Japan. Since I wasn't Japanese, I was delayed from entering the country. It was embarrassing but I managed.**

**One of Japan's serving men picked me up at the harbor were from where my boat from China was docked. He was a typical short man with black hair and a smile that creepily covered his face. I swear this dude doesn't want to be around me. **

"**Welcome to Japan, Lord Netherlands. Is it safe to assume that you wish to speak to my master?"**

**I took my pipe out of the carry on bag which I refused to let the smiley guy handle. With a quick and practiced motion, it was loaded, lit, and in my mouth. "Of course I need to speak to your master. My business is of urgency so can we get a move on?" I said impatiently, god, so many days with out a smoke has made me crabby. **

**He bowed to me, quite low in fact, "Of course, my lord, just let me load your belongings into this simple carriage here and then we can be on our way." If there was one thing I didn't understand about the Japanese, it was bowing to show respect. **

**I briskly climbed up into the carriage. Smiles climbed up next to me and commanded the donkey pulling the cart to move. I slumped on the bench and puffed my pipe all the way to Japan's house.**

_**Later**_

**Japan was in bad shape. I found him in the fetal position locked in a dark room. He kept sobbing out "isolation, isolation, isolation." I walked into the dark room and gently kicked his curled spine, "Pull yourself together, man!" I exclaimed. "I got important shit to discuss with you."**

**Japan didn't flip over to view me. He shook his head, possibly in attempts to straighten out his wild black hair? I dun no, I don't care. "By the intonation, harsh words and cheesy attempt to cover up a Dutch accent, it must be Mr. Netherlands I'm speaking to." Damn, he was good.**

"**Yes, it's me. You need to get up. I got something very important to warn you about."**

**With speed like a firework he instantly was sitting up, damn, he's fast too. Like a ninja. "What is this important business you speak of. I also am displeased that you smoke in here, it bad for health." His accent makes me laugh every time. It was a wonder that I was able to control myself in this serious situation.**

**I closed my eyes and chuckled a smile, "I beg the differ friend, smoking keeps me sane." I began to pace the room, "There is no sweet way to put this, America is coming, and he's coming hard."**

**Japan looked at me with a blank stare, "like in those smutty books that Belgium reads?" Oh my god, he's clueless but his answer was cute.**

"**No goofball, he's coming to invade you. You know, end your isolation." I crossed my arms above my head careful not to let any contents of the pipe to spill on the floor. **

**Japan's expression changed instantly, it looked like determination. "I must meditate in order to figure out best course of action for my country. Mr. Netherlands, please have servant lead you to your rooms. Thank you for warning."**

**I rolled my eyes, like meditation is going to solve his problems. "Good day Mr. Japan, thanks for listening."**

"**Good day, Mr. Netherlands." **

**Part Five**

**I'm Belgium, Netherlands' younger sister. I think he's an ass. I'm almost 25 years old and still a virgin. Netherlands prohibits me from seeing anybody. I can't stand it. I want to have a male companion who I can love and please. Just like in the books.**

**To my luck, Netherlands is off to warn Japan that America is going to invade. Denmark and I sat in the social room in front of the large blazing fireplace. Denmark was drunk and I was slightly aroused. **

**I slowly paced the room lighting the cinnamon scented candles one by one. Their spicy odor filled the air. I looked to Denmark lounging on the leather couch, he looked back to me. Everything about him aroused my core. His pale blue eyes, the pale Nordic skin, his very light tan almost blond hair all arousing. **

**I seductively walked up to him and sat down by the open spot near his head. I bent over him and stroked his fine muscular chest. My petite breasts jangled in his face. **

"**You know Denmark, Netherlands has kept me locked up. I haven't been able to embrace such a strong man like you." I rubbed my finger over the tender spot around his nipple. The only thing between me and it was his red cotton shirt.**

**Denmark twitched below me. "Belgium, if Netherlands found out I broke your maiden head, he would break my head."**

**I got up from the couch and silently closed the doors to the social room and locked them with a tiny click. "I extinguished the candles that illuminated the room so that only the four cinnamon ones on the mantle cast a faint light over the dark room. The fire burned brightly in the fireplace. **

**I returned to the couch and watched the firelight creating shadows that danced across his features. "Come on Denmark," I grabbed his beer and took a gulp of it. The bittersweet draft slid down my throat. **

"**You know that you want to have some fun." **

**I ran my finger over the ridges of his chest muscles down over the individual ridges of his abdominal muscles. Finally I reached the projected goal of my tender fingers. I reached under the elastic strap of his dark brown breeches and took in my hand his very manhood.**

**Denmark thrust underneath me in the shocking grab, his face contacted the silk material of the **

**dress that covered the valley of my breasts. I gently stroked his erect shaft, tracing every aspect of it; including the tender spot at the base of the head. He moaned.**

"**Oh, god, Belgium. You're dangerously arousing me." He put his hands on the top of my hand delivering a deadly pleasure. **

**I bent down and licked his neck right below the ear. His hands grabbed my pleasure hand. "Denmark, you are aroused, I know you must be." I moved my hand slowly up and down his shaft; on the downs I gently stroked his balls. **

**He pulled his breeches down to revile his manhood. The sight caused a spasm of desire to shoot from my woman hood to the rest of my body. I moved my hands back up to his chest and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. When I finished I backed up and let him remove the final piece of his clothing. He stood there naked in full glory. The light from the fire created shadows in the valleys of his muscles. He was simply splendid. **

**I turned my back to him and moved my hair exposing the zipper in the brick brown silk garment. Denmark's tender hands slid the fine zipper down to the base of the track. I slowly shucked the dress off my shoulders and let it fall gently in a pile by my feet. The fire danced across my naked body. **

**Denmark laid down on the off white shag carpet lying before the mantel. I laid in front of him and looked in to his pale blue eyes, a smiled played across both our faces. **

**I embraced his mouth in a wet kiss; he parted his lips to allow for my tongue to caress the soft inside of his cheek. His tongue licked the inside of my own cheek, it was warm and firm. I embraced his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. My breasts rubbed against his chest, his manhood gently rubbed against the outside of my sex. The pressure of his cock against me sent a rampaging surge through me. I moaned.**

**Denmark broke our lathery French kiss and placed gentle kisses on the skin of my tender neck. He traveled down my chest placing gentle kisses all the way down my chest, my abdomen, my thigh, and finally my womanhood. He thrust his warm, tongue inside me. I gasped at the pleasure. He knew exactly where to caress inside me. I felt myself getting wet, by his saliva and my own fluids. "Oh my god Denmark." I squawked. "It feels good, so good." I began to thrust against his face as his tongue picked up the pace. He brought his hand up and began to play with my external pleasure spot. I groaned in the pleasure and brought my hands down to play along with him.**

**After a while Denmark pulled away, the fluids on this face gleamed in the dim light. "You like that? Making love is more than licking each other my flower." **

**I smiled at him. "Are you going to help me experience what love is?" **

**He nodded, "Your wish is my command, my flower." He embraced my hips with his hands and slid himself between my legs. He gently rubbed the length of his manhood against the outside of me. I mocked the motion and rubbed against him. "Now my flower, it will hurt at first but later it will send you to heaven. Do you still want me to proceed?"**

**I bit my bottom lip nervously but I still gave him the nod to proceed. He then smiled and nodded. Denmark adjusted himself and preceded forward, "Ready?" I nodded.**

**He entered me. I gasped in shock. I took my hand and felt my area. Sure enough he was there inside me. My circle enclosing around his shaft, my outside sweet spot rested gently atop of him. **

**Denmark paused to let me adjust to the feeling. I grasped his cheeks, "do it, fair Dane." He began to slowly thrust his hips. The slow grind of his penis against my inner walls inflamed me. I thrust the opposite way he did, my movement made it so I took the whole of him. Slowly he moved faster, drove harder into me. I threw my head back causing my chest to rise in the air. Denmark proceeded to play with the little peaks on the summit of my breasts. Pleasure was building I grabbed Denmark's ass and squeezed. He huffed.**

"**Denmark, harder!" I cried. His movement felt heavenly, I felt like I my sex was going to explode. He thrust harder, our sweating bodies thudded hard against each other. "GOD! DENMARK! I screamed in ecstasy, "Denmark! I feel like I'm gonna explode!"**

**He began to rub vigorously on my outside. "That is a good feeling, go with it." I screamed. This must have been what it felt like to peak. Denmark left my insides. I felt a slimy juice seep out. I sat up, "Denmark what is that."**

**Denmark rubbed again; I instantly lunged back down to the floor. "That is your love juices my dear. They came from your orgasm." **

**I joined his rubbing, "Denmark, do it again. Make me feel that way again."**

**Denmark laid down on the floor and motioned to me. He wanted me to ride him. I was going to ride him; so hard that he gets the feeling I just experienced. **

**I mounted him and slowly edged down upon his penis. I moaned slightly as its tip rubbed up in to the further reaches of my vagina. I started the movement slowly. Up, down, up, down in a slow motion. Just as he did with me, I increased the intensity of my thrusting. My breasts bounced in his face, tempting him to grab, which he did. We both moaned and he started to thrust with me. Our rhythms synchronized. **

**Up and down we moved both moaning and groaning. When he robustly rubbed my outside pleasure spots with his muscular fingers I screamed and came down harder upon him. **

**The fire was burning embers when we both climaxed; all the cinnamon candles were long burnt out. His warm fluids brought a relaxing sensation inside me; they slid out of me when I dismounted him; my womanly area creating a slight rain with semen onto his body. **

**There on that floor, I disobeyed my brother and lost my virginity to the man whose looks and personality enflamed me. Together we fell asleep, and to my request, he slept with himself inside me. **


End file.
